


First I Love You

by ashyblondwaves



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jancy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 07:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19866046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashyblondwaves/pseuds/ashyblondwaves
Summary: Anonymous on Tumblr: Can you write Jancy’s first “I love you” or “I’m in love with you” since we never got a scene in S3 (and it seems implied it may have happened between S2-S3 or maybe not!)





	First I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr; ashyblondwaves!

There are moments in life that pass by so quickly, you have to ask yourself if they really happened in the first place. Where three weeks feels like three minutes, and there just aren’t enough hours in the day to do everything you want. **  
**

And somehow, at the very same time, one winter can last so long you begin to forget how loud the birds could be.

“See? This isn’t so bad.” 

“I didn’t say it’d be bad,” Jonathan said defensively. “I just wasn’t sure why you’d want to come all the way out here.”

“You really haven’t come up here after a long winter?” Nancy asked in disbelief. “Just to finally get some fresh air and stare down at Hawkins for a little while?”

“I guess I never really felt like reminding myself of how small and insignificant everything was,” Jonathan shrugged. “Or maybe I just never had a reason to come up here before.” 

A small smile lifted the corner of Nancy’s mouth. “You mean the brooding young artist never wanted to come up here to think?”

“What can I think about here that I can’t think about down here?” he asked, taking their interlocked fingers and pointing to the small overlook of Hawkins below them. 

It’d been 160 days since that night he first kissed her. Some days it felt like a distant memory, overshadowed by visions of Will writhing in pain as they tried to force that… monster out of his body. Others times it felt like it just happened. Sometimes Jonathan swore he could still feel her lips exactly as they felt that night; soft and warm, with just a hint of toothpaste.

“And,” Jonathan started defensively. “I don’t brood.” 

“Are you sure you don’t brood? Because I think you’re brooding right now,” Nancy teased, gripping Jonathan’s hand harder and swinging their arms between them. A laugh erupted from her at the sight of Jonathan’s offended look. Eyebrows furrowed, head tilted and a very slight pout. All telling Nancy she was right

“It’s too easy to fluster you, Jonathan Byers,” she chuckled, setting her head down on his shoulder as they walked leisurely through the grass. “That’s part of why I love you.” 

The words were out before either of them fully realized what was said. Jonathan stopped walking so quickly it almost made Nancy fall over. 

For awhile, the only sound was the endless chirping of the birds in the trees that surrounded them, closing in on Jonathan and threatening to suffocate him. 

Had it been this warm all day? Suddenly, the jacket he wore felt unnecessary. 

“You…” he didn’t want to say the next words, but he forced them passed his lips “…love me?”

Nancy’s silence cut through him like a knife. Had she not meant it that way? Was she going to shut down, shake her head and tell him not to take everything so seriously? 

“I mean…” Nancy started, turning to face Jonathan. “Yeah… I do.” 

“Say it again,” Jonathan requested, snaking his hand up to Nancy’s cheek.

“I love you,” Nancy said, letting out a relieved puff of air, like she’d been wanting to say it for a long time. “So much.” 

“I love you, too,” Jonathan returned.

Nancy closed her eyes and leaned into Jonathan’s touch, urging him to continue.” 

“So much,” he said, lifting Nancy off her feet and planting a quick kiss to her lips. “So much.”


End file.
